1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a foam-in-place instrument panel having a concealed and integrated passenger side airbag mounted therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to an instrument panel having a self-closing air bag door assembly mounted therein.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally in prior air bag assemblies, when the air bag is deployed, the air bag pushes an air bag door panel outward and breaks through the foam and outer skin of the instrument panel, and expands into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. When this happens, the air bag door panel may remain projecting outward into the interior of the passenger compartment.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved air bag door assembly that provides a door panel that will retract substantially back to it's original position prior to deployment of the air bag.